


Fall Morning

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [45]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Geno awoke to the scent of fallen leaves and a crisp breeze rushing through the bedroom.





	Fall Morning

Geno awoke to the scent of fallen leaves and a crisp breeze rushing through the bedroom. He burrowed deeper into the bedding, pulling the comforter up past his nose as he watched Sidney. “Sid,” Geno grumbled. “Close window? Is freezing in here.”

“Come on, Geno. You can’t tell me that you just want to hide in bed all day?”

“When is this cold I do,” Geno answered.

Sidney let out a huff. “But Geno, it’s still early and quiet out there and I thought that we could walk down to that little coffee shop on the corner. I’ll buy you one of those fancy coffees you like.”

Geno lowered the blanket slightly, peering at Sidney suspiciously. “I thought that you said those weren’t on our diet plans?”

“I think we can make an exception this time,” Sidney answered.

“Hmmmm,” Geno pondered. As much as he wanted coffee, there was something else he wanted more. “I have better idea. How about we get coffee later and you come back to bed?”

Sidney hesitated, but Geno saw him eyeing the bed and couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as he realized he had won.


End file.
